The present invention relates to the field of cloud computing, and more particularly heterogeneous networks across hybrid clouds. Cloud computing provides computing services that provide tenants virtual computer, storage, and internet connectivity services. Clouds systems can be classified as public, private or hybrid. A private cloud is a cloud infrastructure for one entity that is hosted either internally to the entity or externally, while a public cloud is a cloud infrastructure that is open to more than one entity. A hybrid cloud is two or more cloud systems that remain separate but are both accessible by an entity. Security of the cloud infrastructure is provided by a firewall that use a set of rules to determine the access and flow of information to and from the cloud infrastructure.